thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lukas Exemplar/English editions released!
Today, on October 11, 2018, The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death has come out in English, in e-book form, on Amazon Kindle. Print-on-demand versions coming next week. Have an evil time! The English editions initially got a release date of October 5, 2018, which was then pushed to October 12, 2018, and finally, the two first installments were released one day early in their e-book form, on October 11, 2018. It was a long road, but we made it to Hell and back again. We have the titles of all the books in the series, we know that all of them will be published in the following years, and we even have the English edition covers of the first two installments. Below I've written up a history of what it took to get here. It is copy-pasted from the Great Devil War page. History of it all For years, the original Danish publication house Høst & Søn had been trying to shop The Devil's Apprentice around to English language publishers after having it translated by author and professional translator K. E. Semmel. They did eventuelly find someone, and the novel was set to come out in fall of 2015, but it fell through. On January 17, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen wrote in a Facebook comment on the official Danish Great Devil War Facebook page, in response to a user, that The Devil's Apprentice as well as the rest of the series would get an English release, and asked for them to "stay tuned". Not many months later, on April 19, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen hinted again at a potential near future English release in a comment on the official Danish Great Devil War Facebook page, and stated that it would hopefully happen in the fall of that same year (2018). On June 15, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen revealed on his Instagram that the two first books of the Great Devil War series, Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice) and Dødens terning (The Die of Death), would be released in English in the fall of 2018. On June 14, 2018 an official English Facebook page for The Great Devil War had been launched, which gave the release date for the books as October 5, 2018. An announcement was published to the page on June 15, 2018 that stated that The Devil's Apprentice and The Di©e of Death will be released as e-books and print-on-demand. Although the English title of Dødens terning was originally chosen as The Dice of Death, Kenneth B. Andersen decided to change it to The Die of Death after receiving feedback from both Danish and English readers who felt "die" was more appropriate, as "dice" is technically grammatically the plural of "die" and might confuse a reader if only a single die appeared in the story. On June 22, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen announced on his Facebook page that, if everything went well with the release of the first two installments on October 5, 2018, the rest of the series would be released over the course of the next two years, 2019 and 2020, making the series' total publication time three years. On August 15, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen wrote on Instagram that he was currently proofreading K.E. Semmel's translation of Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice), which is the one that is going to be released to the English-speaking market. On August 17, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen announced on his Facebook page that he had launched a new official English website. On it, all the Great Devil War books are listed with approximate release dates, including Spring 2019 for The Wrongful Death, Fall 2019 for The Angel of Evil, Spring 2020 for The Fallen Angel and Fall 2020 for The Fallen Devil. On August 21, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen posted an image on his Facebook page and the official English Great Devil War Facebook page of the title page of The Die of Death, announcing that he was currently proofreading the translation. The image also revealed the translator of the book to be Pia Møller. On the front page of Kenneth B. Andersen's official English website it is written that the books will be released through Amazon.com. On October 5, 2018, it was announced on the English Great Devil War Facebook page that the release of the books had been pushed back to October 12, 2018 due to some unforeseen difficulties with the books. As a compensation, the first four chapters of The Devil's Apprentice had been put up on Kenneth B. Andersen's website for free. On October 11, 2018, The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death were released in English, in the form of e-books on Amazon Kindle, one day earlier than the announced release of October 12, 2018. The print-on-demand version is set to be released sometime next week. References External links * Visit the English version of Kenneth Bøgh Andersen's official website * Visit the Danish version of Kenneth Bøgh Andersen's official website * Visit the official English Great Devil War Facebook page * Visit the official Danish Great Devil War Facebook page Category:Blog posts Category:News